La Vie Mutant
by whylime
Summary: What happens when the world of X:evo meets Rent? - La Vie Mutant. The X-men's version of the song La Vie Boheme. All sexual content has been removed from the original lyrics (Safe K rating).


**A/N: I don't own any characters or creative ideas associated with Rent or X-Men Evolution. I did not write the song "La Vie Boheme" However I highly recommend it to anyone who is unfamiliar with it (Caution: original lyrics have mature rating) Original lyrics can be found by searching "Rent" "La Vie Boheme" "lyrics" on Google. The line of asterisks indicate where I removed the end of "La Vie Boheme" and tacked on the end of "La Vie Boheme Reprise" 'cause I liked it better.**

**La Vie Mutant**

**ALL  
**La vie mutant  
La vie mutant  
La vie mutant  
La vie mutant

**  
Professor X**  
I had an inspiration  
Filling the mansion, recruiting kids with mutations**  
**They need more training  
To control themselves,  
Their going against the grain,  
I'm going insane  
Going mad

**  
The X-Men  
**To getting detention, no pension  
To more than one dimension,  
To starving for attention,  
Hating convention, hating pretension  
Not to mention of course,  
Hating dear old mom and dad

To training, our time,**  
**Each day in the danger room  
To doom, to no elbow room **  
**To powers - to choice  
To a "normal" life**  
**To mutant ball  
To being an us, for once, instead of a them

**  
ALL **  
La vie mutant  
La vie mutant

**  
Kurt **  
Is the X-jet ready to go?

**  
Rogue**  
It is, Kurt

**  
Kurt **  
I'd better check it just in case  
Don't give me that face

(Kurt smacks Rogue's ass as she exits. Logan reacts)

**  
Logan **  
Ahhemm

**  
Kurt**  
Hey Mister - she's my sister

**  
Scott  
**So that's five multiples, four explosive children  
Three people who are blue, two telepathists  
And one clone with Logan's claws

**  
Kitty **  
Ugh!

**  
Rogue**  
Way too many

**  
Kitty**  
In, like, one big house

**  
Professor X**  
That's nineteen mutants in all  
Is that it here?

**  
ALL  
**We're all clear!

**  
The new mutants**  
To causing destruction where ever we may go  
To outside, to inside, to blasting through the walls  
To fire, to lasers, to killing Storm's flowers**  
**To destroying the mansion using our powers

**  
Tabitha and Bobby  
**Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion  
Creation, vacation

**  
Ray**  
Mucho demolition

**  
Kitty and Amara  
**Compassion, to fashion, to passion when it's new

**  
Ororo **  
To control

**  
Sam  
**To explosions

**  
Bobby, Roberto, Sam, and Tabitha**  
To anything taboo

**  
Jean and Scott  
**Jubilee, Bobby, Roberto and Ray

**  
Kitty **  
To the mall

**  
Mr. McCoy**  
To Shakespeare

**  
Logan**  
To the rage

**  
Ororo  
**To Bayville

**  
Mr. McCoy  
**To Cerebro

**  
Evan **  
To the danger room, too

**  
ALL  
**Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow  
To blow off Auntie Em

La vie mutant

**  
Jean**  
And wash the uniforms before you pack

**  
Scott**  
Yes, Jean

**  
Jean**  
Well - hurry back

(Jean and Scott kiss)

**  
Logan**  
Watch it bub!

**  
Jean**  
We're close

(Lance jumps on top of Kitty, who's on the table. They kiss)

**  
Lance and Kitty  
**We're closer!

**  
The X-men  
**Brotherhood, Acolytes, homo sapiens,**  
**Morlocks,our high school classmates,Principle Kelly**  
**Quicksilver, Avalanche, Scarlet Witch  
Mystique "Mrs. Darkholm",Sabertooth,Apocalypse**  
**Not to mention, Magneto

**  
ALL **  
To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, to extreme**  
**To sentinels – We took one out, On T.V.,**  
**To no shame - never playing the Fame Game

**  
Scott**  
To yellow spandex!

**  
ALL **  
My genes should be,  
Between God and me  
To Weapon X

**  
Professor X  
**Oh no... Oh no...Oh no

ALL  
Anarchy

**  
Evan and Rayne  
**Revolution, justice, screaming for solutions,  
Forcing changes, risk, and danger  
Making noise and making pleas

**  
ALL  
**To monsters, muties, freaks, non-  
humans too

**  
Roberto  
**To me!

**  
Jamie  
**To me!

**  
Jubilee and Amara  
**To me!

**  
ALL  
**To you, and you and you, you and you  
To people living with, living with,  
Living with not hiding from our genes

Let he among us without sin  
Be the first to condemn

La vie mutant  
La vie mutant  
La vie mutant

Viva la vie mutant!


End file.
